


E.N.D?

by Dreamillusions



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Nightmares, Slightly Out Of Character, Transformation, after tartaros arc, lucy kick, poor natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 400<br/>i didn't see a lot of natsu is end story so i decided to write something of my own, to satisfy my own needs. the sorting hat and gemini reaction to end inside natsu. so a little of harry potter in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know of two things that can see everything that the person had been through with a person's consent (sort of…) – the sorting hat and Gemini. And because we all know that Natsu is (SPOILER TO CHAPTER 400+) E.N.D, I wanted to see how those two react. Well, the sorting hat would have two situations – one with END in a seal that prevent said hat from entering. The second is that seal is only stopping END from out but lets the hat 'converse' with him.
> 
> On with the story…

The Sorting Hat

 _Situation number one_ -

The Sorting Hat was placed on Natsu's head (A/N: no plot here, sorry). At first, the hat saw what it had expected when it saw the mage – brashness, loyalty, openness, bravery and some innocence that slightly surprised the boy when the hat mentioned that to him. But before the hat called its decision, it felt its magic touch some kind of a mental wall. That was surprising, it thought, the boy seemed very open and all the memories except the ones before the dragon, Igneel, had found him seemed to be in place. It probably was a very tough time and that's why they are concealed, so the hat didn't too much of it as it faced the wall and end a tendril of–

'Are you finished?' Came a slightly impatient tone from the pinkette. The hat decided that it would tell Dumbledore about it later and announced its decision (A/N: doesn't matter which house). The mage thrust his fists up and went to his new house, leaving behind an intrigued hat.

* * *

_Situation number two-_

The Sorting Hat was placed on Natsu's head. At the first few moments, the hat saw what it had expected when it saw the mage – brashness, loyalty, openness, bravery and some innocence that slightly surprised the boy when the hat mentioned that to him. But suddenly a shiver ran through it, surprising the hat since it should not have those emotions. A dark fog came from deep, deep inside Natsu's subconscious. The malice it emitted jarred the hat that was unused for that kind of darkness since kids should never have those kinds of emotions. Never in his entire existence had come across such a dark being, especially hiding underneath the light that the boy emitted. The fog started forming into a man with dark spiraling tattoos moving across his skin. Long dark salmon bangs slightly covered shinning red eyes and the rest of the hair rested on his shoulders. He was bare and the hat saw a big gaping hole in his chest, where the heart should have been.

 _Who are you?_  Thought the hat. The man looked up and flashed a black toothed dark smirk.  _I am the end for any hope. I am the only demon capable of destroying Zeref and the last you'll ever see. I am E.N.D_ , he said as he reached for the terrified hat. The tattooed hand was a string of hair away when an annoyed voice yanked its consciousness out and back to reality. The hat could only look down at the seemingly innocent pinkette that was poking the hat impatiently.

"Are you finished already?" The voice of the boy jarred it back to attention and he shakily called out the mage's new house (A/N: again, not important), eternally glad when it was plucked off and was placed away from the cheery pinkette. He must report this to Dumbledore the minute the ceremony ended.

He was  _not_  looking forward to this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemini

At Lucy's hotel room, Lucy for once was not complaining about Natsu being in her room since she had asked him to come over so she could check if she was strong enough to turn Gemini into him. Angel was able to change the spirits into Gray and when Lucy tried that too, she learned about Gray's feeling of contentment for Juvia. After she learned that she was able to copy Gray she wanted to try and copy Natsu, but the minute she tried, Gemini disappeared saying they didn't have enough magical power for that. Natsu was making fun of Gray for weeks afterwards. Now she wanted to try again, not for the powers Natsu had, but because she wanted to ask Gemini about him. After the year's separation, something was bothering her about her friend – he felt… off, as if something was obscuring his thoughts that were usually so open. He felt like he was slipping away and she didn't even know why. Only way to find out - ask Gemini.

Natsu sat on the chair, uncharacteristically tense as he watched her take out Gemini's key. "Are you ready?" He nodded and she called the spirits. The two blue creatures popped and circled around his head, for some reason very excited. Lucy gave a chuckle at the childish enthusiasm and Natsu laughed, relaxing. Gemini stopped and glowed, Lucy suddenly feeling as if her breath was being knocked out, all her magical energy been sucked out and her body wavered. Natsu looked at her worryingly and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She smiled weakly at him, glad that he didn't ask her to stop. She wondered why copying him seemed to take everything she had while copying others, like Gray, seemed less problematic.

After a long minute, the spirits finished and disappeared into a glittering star dust. Lucy slumped down and fell into Natsu's arms. The pinkette chuckled at the asleep girl. She was a Fairy Tail's mage, alright. He placed her on the bed, covered her with a blanket and snuck under them.

* * *

"I did not give you any permission to sleep in my bed!" Lucy shouted at the KO'ed duo. After waking up to find Natsu in her bed  _again_ , she kicked him and poor Happy who had nothing to do with it this time to the wall. Natsu stood up with a dazed smile, "'morning, Luce."

"Aye…" Added Happy. Lucy bristled and kicked them out of the window. And hopefully she kicked them far enough for several hours of quiet. She sighed and flopped on the bed and her eyes landed on the desk and her mouth twitched into a small smile as she spotted the golden key. Natsu must have placed it there after she fell unconscious.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized that she had some time alone – which she can use to talk to Gemini. She snatched the key and called the spirits. The duo appeared, calling 'piri-piri!' in excitement. Lucy laughed and asked them to change to Natsu. Gemini nodded and light covered them as they changed form, then the light faded to reveal an identical copy of Natsu, except for the eyes, and the more she looked at him, the more uncomfortable she felt. Gemini-Natsu grinned, "What do you want to ask, princess?" Lucy blushed, freaking out from how it sounded coming from the pinkette's mouth. "Princess?" Gemini-Natsu's grin widened and she sputtered, asking him to stop calling her like that in that form. He nodded and asked again, "Luce?"

She exhaled in relief and braced herself. "Natsu has been feeling… off lately. Has anything happened during the year? Other than guilt or anger?" Gemini-Natsu closed his eyes to concentrate and sunk into a deep thought. Lucy anxiously awaiting the answer, both wanting to know and dreading to find out.

The spirit, at first, was relaxed, even excited, but slowly his body started to tense and suddenly black eyes were shot open and he sucked air in as if he wasn't breathing and started coughing, hand clutching the shirt over his chest. Lucy darted forward to catch the falling body, "What's wrong, Gemini!?"

" _Such terrible power… such evil… a demon…_ " Gemini-Natsu panted. Lucy was shocked. "Gemini, this is Natsu. He can't be evil!"

"Not Natsu…" Light shot out of the spirit and Lucy was faced with herself. Gemini-Lucy heaved and to the blonde surprise, started crying. She held the upset spirit, patting the blonde hair. "S-something is sealed inside of him," Gemini told her after she had calmed down. "He-he tried to kill me. Said so-something about me daring to try and take over. He called himself the end of all hope," She sniffled, "He was the most vile thing I'd ever felt. Such darkness…"

"Does Natsu know anything about this?" The spirit shook her head. "But he suspects that there is something different about him than everyone else. Especially after he met Zeref at Tartaros and the strange pull he felt toward the E.N.D book. Since the battle, he started having nightmares about a demon laughing at him while holding one of his nakama's head. Each night is a different head. Last night was… yours…" Lucy gasped. Natsu never told her about him meeting with Zeref or his nightmares. "I think that you should discuss this with him," Gemini-Lucy said and vanished. Lucy collapsed onto her knees, shivers rocking her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, tears falling. Natsu is a demon?! And if that demon is Zeref's it would make sense how the dark mage recognized Natsu back at Tenrou Isnland. Oh no… Natsu isn't evil at all! He's kind, and although he's reckless, he cares for his nakama. How dare Zeref come and seal something inside Natsu like he owned him!

"Luce?" Natsu's concerned voice made her jump and scream as she slashed her whip at the pinkette. Natsu yelped and fell from the bed to the floor. "I was just worried!" He tried to plead his case while Lucy panted, enraged, until she registered who was standing before her. She dropped the whip and crouched before the pleading boy, taking the comical scene for a moment while remembering what her spirit told her. Tears built up again in her eyes and she slowly engulfed the pinkette with a tight embraced. Natsu, surprised, stared at the nape of the blonde. "Luce?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She breathed. He tensed. "About me going to train? I said sorry a thousand times already, Luce," He tried to laugh but she knew that he had caught on. It seems that Natsu Dragneel wasn't such a flame-head after all.

"You had forgotten that Gemini can see everything that happened. They told me about your nightmares and Zeref… now, I will ask again," She cupped his face and turned it so he would face her, "Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu gritted his teeth and looked down, body tense. Lucy smiled warmly and pressed her forehead to his. "It's okay, Natsu. I'm not angry. I don't care about your past. You are Natsu, my precious nakama and I just want to protect you like you have always done for me."

"I could be a demon, Luce. The same thing that destroyed our guild, that nearly destroyed Magnolia, that killed the old men, and hurt my friends. I could be a monster."

"You're no monster, Natsu."

"Please, Luce," Dark eyes held her brown eyes. He sounded desperate, almost like a child and she felt her heart break. "Please stop the moment I change to that demon. No matter how, as long as you stop me."

"This isn't like you," Lucy shook her head. "Who told Erza that you must live for your family?" Natsu weakly smiled, knowing what she wanted to say. "We'll find a way, so don't worry. Believe in your nakama, okay?" He took a deep breath and nodded, the smile turning grim. Lucy grinned and stood up, offering him a hand. "We should get going if we want to get to Lamia Scale today." Natsu nodded and took her hand.

They packed everything and left, meeting with Happy who was crying that Natsu had abandoned him, bringing a laugh out of the boy. All returned to normal…

Until the battle started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muwahahahaha, cliff hanger which will never be filled (until Hiroshima writes it).

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, the Sorting Hat's reactions to END. Now time for Gemini's, yay!


End file.
